Finding happiness in darkness
by White wolf of death
Summary: Bella is part of a rich family she's the rebel and has her own band but she is being forced into an arranged wedding with Jane Voltari, not knowing of this bella goes to a party and meets the wonderful pixi known as alice.
1. Arrangements?, party, fun

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Yes well I know this is a new story but my mind really likes to change up how stories will go….well my mind likes to change my story into a different story don't worry I will finish up my other stories it's just my mind likes to always make new stories like I said my mind will always do this so whatever story of mine you are currently reading and it isn't finished don't worry I will complete the story soon I just have many other stories that come up out of no where….mostly I get my stories from school when in reality I should be paying attention to my math class or any other boring class I'm in at the time so yea

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

ENJOY THE STORY

(Oh yes and if anyone complanes about my swearing I am going to how you say…."blow up" it's my story not yours don't complan about the swearing enjoy how my story is or get out of the story don't even review cause I'm going to say the same thing over and over again ITS MY STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ CUT AND DRY and also if you're someone who likes to read stories but wants to complan that I swear to much and I see you have no story written at all then please shut it I don't want to see someone criticizing me and yet you haven't written a single chapter or story yet I don't like those type of people who want to criticize but yet hasn't even attempted to write a story and just says "you swear to much" or "to much of the f-bomb" I don't want to read that in my reviews if you're a guest as well because well you're a guest you have yet to write a story)

Now if you see any errors in my story then I'll gladly look into it if it's my swearing….that's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Thank you and please enjoy the story thank you and sorry this took so long.

Chapter 1:

Arrangements?, party, fun

(Bella's pov)

"Come on bells you have to come to the party maybe Edward will try and get you again." My brother Emmett said and started laughing.

"Hey I know he's bi and stuff but come on I don't like dudes….can't really but who cares." I said as I put my tux on.

"Well why are you getting all fancy?" He asked as I fixed my tie.

"Well I am going to a party my uh band is playing at some girls sweet sixteen party." I said.

"So you're dressing up in a tux?" He asked.

"Can't I look nice?" I asked.

"Hmmm no funny I haven't seen you so clean shaven in months you shaved the goti man the goti." He said touching my chin.

"Ok ok mom and dad got me a date with Uh….fuck what was the mans name." I said and snapped my fingers.

"It was Aro's daughter um Jane I think and I have to look nice." I said as I checked myself.

"So you're not going to the party of the century just to impress a girl to sleep with you?" He asked and I laughed.

"My dear brother when you get older say my age of twenty-five and you aren't married…..well that's just sad and my life is sad." I said as I grabbed my wallet and he came up to me.

"Bells you're in a band that has millions of fans hello you don't need to get married yet." He said and I patted his shoulder.

"And you Emmett are an eighteen year old boy who thinks that my job is cool but yet it's a disappointment to the family name….look I'm doing this to make mom and dad a little bit proud of me…plus it's just a little date not like I'm going to marry her…oh god what if mom and dad said it was a marriage hide me." I laughed as I grabbed my car keys.

"Well the party is still going to be around till 9:00 in the morning so you ever get bored sneak out and have a few beers." He said.

"Emmett." I said.

"Yes yes I will be drinking fruit punch." He said.

"I know you your going to spike it…..save some for me Jack Daniels." I said.

"Yes sir." He said and I walked out the door as Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie came up in her car.

"Hello bella." She said.

"He's in his room please don't bang in my room if you do then please don't use jello like last time….and wear a condom Emmett I do not want to be an uncle so soon." I yelled to him as Rosalie laughed and went inside I went to my car and drove off to a nice Italian restraunt called bella….strange I think my mom and dad named me after their favorite Italian restraunt….oh well.

"Hello Isabella or should I call you Zander your boy name?" I heard and I turned to see a somewhat short girl I mean I'm six feet tall she looks about five foot five she has long blond hair and her eyes are this dark red color…hm must be contacts I wonder if I could use them for my band.

"Uh hello?" She said again and I shook my head.

"Oh sorry I uh dosed off um you can call me either but call me bella not Isabella." I said and she nodded and we were taken to our chairs and I sat down and looked to see her still standing.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked confused.

"Well the gentleman always seats the lady." She said and I growled a bit and got up and pulled her chair out.

"I hate it when girls pull that shit being fancy and all." I said as I sat back down.

"Well someone from a high class of social standards I would think you do it naturally." She said and I smirked.

"Lady." I said and she put a finger up.

"It's ma'am." She said and I sighed.

"Ma'am I don't go by high standards I have a band for crist sakes." I said.

"Oh yes I've heard of you and your band what are you called again uh dog something?" She said like it was garbage.

"Wolf mutts like balto the Alaskan hero." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"You clearly need to brush up on history." I said and she just stuck her nose up.

_'Oh god what have my parents set me up with…a dumb blond that doesn't even know balto'_ I thought as I looked over the menu and the waiter came by.

"Hello madam and sir what shall I get you two for drinks?" He asked.

"I'll take a beer." I said and he wrote it down.

"No he'll have water and so will I." Jane said and he nodded and scrached my drink off and put water down and he left.

"What the fuck?" I asked her.

"You're not going to drink plus my family doesn't want their future son-in-law to be a drunkard." She said and I almost had a heart attack.

"FUTURE WHAT?!" I yelled not caring if I'm making a scene.

"Just settle down." She said and I sat down gripping the table about to break it.

"I am not marring you." I growled.

"Funny your parents and my parents agreed on a arranged wedding so you kinda do." She said the waiter came by and gave us our drinks and I drank my water cause right now I'm heated up.

"It's not funny miss Voltari I'm twenty-five years old I have a band I'm a free spirit I will never marry I am still young." I said to he and she just smiled.

"Well you have to marry me it's what our parents wanted." She said.

"My parents don't own me I'm a grown woman…man you know what I mean." I growled getting more and more pissed.

"Look it's already been arranged just relax." She said and held my hand I pulled away.

"I'll relax when I'm dead." I growled and she shrugged and the waiter came over and took our food orders I just ordered some soup I'm feeling a bit sick after a while I took Jane home early when I dropped her off I drove off to the party that Emmett told me about I came in and saw him and rosealie making out and I went up to him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bro." He said and I smiled.

"Well where's the alcohol I really need to unwind." I said and he handed me some jack and I drank it in one gulp.

"Dude what's wrong?" He said and I just shook my head.

"Just want to get this day behind me." I said a Edward came by and I growled.

"Hello bella." He said.

"Dude I got a dick I know your bi this is probably every bi persons dream I don't know but right now I don't want to deal with any of your bull crap." I said as I drank more and sat down as Edward walked away defeted and I just smirked.

"Hey what happened bells?" Rosalie asked and I sighed.

"Emmett…how do you feel about having the most dumbest fakest sister-in-law ever?" I asked and he dropped the glass cup.

"Dude you did not get drunk and propose to that girl did you?" He asked.

"God no I just drank a Jack Danels like it was a fucking life line the bitch didn't let me drink anything but water…..mom and dad made an agreement with Aro I'm going to get married to the dumb brawd." I said and he looked at me.

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

"I don't know I don't care….were having dinner with the Voltari family next week so maybe then we'll know but right now I want to drink and party….maybe get a girl." I said as I looked around and I drank and about 13 bottles of alcohol I was drunk.

"Hey um how about we head home?" Emmett asked.

"Aww come on I'm the one looking for a girl go bang rose….unless I can have her for tonight." I said drunk as I smirked at him.

"No just you're drunk don't even touch her man." He said an I backed off a bit and I bumped into someone and I fell to then I felt my face get splashed with some type of drink.

"Watch out jerk." I heard and I looked up to see a beautiful girl she was short…and I mean short she looked about five foot three I could be wrong by my drunken state but anyway she had beautiful short black hair that spiked out in all directions and her eyes they were this gold like color so beautiful and memorizing God she looked like an angel I hurried and got up and helped her up to and I grabbed a napkin and tried to get some of the drink off of her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I'm a bit drunk to be honest I didn't look were I was going I'm so sorry about your dress." I said and she giggled.

"Oh it's my fault to I wasn't looking either." She said and I smiled.

_'God she has a beautiful laugh.'_ I thought.

"Sorry how rude of me I'm uh…bella but my real name is Zander." I said.

"Oh my god your in that band wolf mutt I love your songs." She said and I smiled.

"Really that's great I'm always glad to meet a fan….hey let me take you to my home you can barrow my clothes and I'll wash your dress." I said sobering up a bit.

"Oh thank you….I'm alice by the way." She said and I smiled as I helped her to my car I drove to my home and I helped her inside and I got her my sweatpants and I plain T-shirt to change into as I took her dress to the washroom when I got out I saw that she was in my living room she looked like she was swimming in my clothes I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"So-sorry you look like a little…a little kid in her dads clothes." I chuckled more and she threw a pillow at me and I caught it and smiled.

"Um thank you again." She said.

"No problem alice still I have to apologize for ruining your dress." I said and she smiled.

"Like I said it was my fault to I wasn't looking either."she said and I smiled as I sat next to her placing the pillow beside me.

"Hey um we can still continue the party here I have many different types of alcohol." I said and she nodded.

"Beer is fine." She said and I grabbed a six pack of cold beer from my refrigerator and handed her a can and I opened my can and drank.

"Wow you just drink alcohol like it's water." She said.

"Eh my dad drinks and his dad drunk and his dad before that it runs in the family." I said and she just giggled and drank her beer after I drank the rest and God another six pack alice was on her second beer as I was on my eighth can a bit buzzed I grabbed another can and I looked to see alice blushing.

"Can't handle alcohol well can ya?" I asked in a soured voice.

"No not really the drink I had was punch." She said.

"My brother spiked it I bet." I said and she smiled.

"Well it was good." She said and I got up and stumbled a bit and sat back next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"So miss alice as long as you are here please tell me about youself." I said.

"Well I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen I was born in Bolix Mississippi my real family all died in a fire by my moms crazy ex-husband….doctor Cullen adopted me and I really like to draw…not a really interesting story about me." She said.

"No no it's fine um I'm sorry about your family's uh passing I hope they caught the man who did it." I said.

"Oh yes they did but he didn't get put in jail long." She said and I nodded a bit sad for her.

"Well um how'd you know me and my band if I may ask and no I am not like those famous rockers who only want to hear about their success and so on." I said and she giggled.

"Well I was hanging with my friends and they introduced me to your music you don't really play for a specific genre of music." She said and I nodded.

"Nope just a mix but not on the rock and heavy metal…..or country so much but yea many different genres." I said and I looked at her God her eyes were so beautiful then I looked down to her lips then back to her eyes and I shook my head.

"Uh well heh um so what do you wanna do while your dress gets washed?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know how about a little fun?" She said and sat on my lap and I smirked.

"Well what kind of fun?" I asked a bit dazed hey if you had a girl as sexy as her in your home sitting on your lap you would forget a lot of things.

"Hmm it involves a bed and the lights off and me Below you moaning your name." She whispered in my ear and I smirked and kissed her neck and she moaned quietly as I groped her a bit and she pulled away from me and I kissed me I kissed her back then picked her up her legs wrapped around my waist and I smirked as she squeezed a bit and I pulled away from her a bit but she kissed me more and I took her to my room when we entered in I kicked the door closed and she started to take my jacket off and my dress shirt and I took the shirt she was wearing off and kissed her again but she stopped me.

"Do you have protection?" She asked and I looked at her confused and then a lightbulb when in my haze brain of mine I went over to my night stand an pulled out a box of condoms and looked at her and she came up to me and kissed me after a while of kissing and removel of clothes she layed on my bed and I was above her.

"You know we don't have to." I said and she kissed me and I kissed her back.

"I know…but I want to." She said and I put the condom on and I trusted in her and stopped as she got use to me she nodded and I continued pleasing her after a few thrust she started moaning my name and I moaned hers as well a few minutes later We both came and I pulled out and threw the condom away and laid next to her in my bed and snuggled her she giggled a bit and I smiled as I held her close to me.

"That was amazing." She said and I nodded.

"Yea really amazing." I smiled as I kissed her neck a bit and she snuggled more into me and I held her hand I don't know why but I just wanted to keep her here with me make sure no other woman or man can see her hide her away from the rest of the world keeping her to myself.

_'What if this was just a fling?'_ I thought to myself then shook my head.

_'I don't care as long as I had some happiness I won't have it for long anymore.'_ I thought as I watched alice fall asleep and I followed her lead and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The morning after, and accident

Chapter 2:

The morning after, and accident

TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!

Great first chapter I think so yea

Enjoy the story

"Talking"

_'thinking' _

**_'notes'_**

**_"Phone calls"_**

(Bella's pov)

I woke up and felt around my bed to feel that alice wasn't there so I quickly got up and saw a note on my bed.

**_'I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up bella I had to go home and get ready for work I hope to see you again maybe?' _**She wrote and put her number down to and I put it in my phone I then got up and saw Emmett on the couch with rose.

"Hello brother and future sister." I said as they woke up and I smirked.

"Yo big bear." Emmett said and I smiled as the home phone rang and I grabbed it as rose went to get some breakfast.

"Hello this is bella swans home bella speaking." I said.

**_"Well hello bella its me your mother we have to meet Aro and his daughter Jane tonight at their house for dinner tonight and discuss the wedding plans." _**My mom said and I looked at the calendar.

"Sorry mom I have to go to a gig tonight so uh reschedule it." I said and she and I heard my step dad laugh.

**_"No go tell your dumb band that you have plans." _**She said.

"The hell mom I'm telling you I have plans with my band that's it." I growled.

**_"Well you're coming to Aro's home and you're going to plan your wedding no if ands or buts about it bella you are twenty-five years old you need to settle down and have a family." _**She said and I growled more.

"No twenty-five year old is married they're still in collage or working before they do I'm working with my band I don't have enough time to have a family and settle down plus I only agreed to going on one date with her not to be married to her without me knowing." I growled at her.

**_"Look bella you're getting married wether you like it or not it was hard for your father and Aro to agree to let you go on a date with his daughter and it was even more to get Aro to agree to let you marry his daughter so you are coming wether you like it or not I don't care what your band says you're going and if you don't show I will get jake to come drag you here kicking and screaming now I have to go see you at Aro's tonight at six I'll text you the address later good bye." _**She said and hung up before I could speak and I growled.

"God damn stupid fucking mother I swear to god she's going to kill me one day with this bullshit." I growled as she sent the address and I called my band.

**_"Hello bells how's it going?" _**I heard Seth say.

"Yo Seth I'm really sorry but we have to cancel the gig tonight my stupid fucking mom wants me to go to Aro's home for dinner and she used jake on me I don't want the bastard to touch me." I growled as I though of when jake thought I was in to him.

**_"What but bells this is the only chance we have we just started packing for New York can't you reschedule the damn dinner?" _**Seth said and I rolled my eyes he was just like his sister leah.

"I tried trust me I did but you know my mom won't take no for an answer and I know I'm really sorry just call the guy and tell him that I don't know I got sick to the point I can't move I know it's a lie but unless you have something better I've got nothing." I said.

**_"Fine fine I'll tell him something so why do you have to go to he who shall not be named's home?" _**Seth asked.

"My uh….my parents want me to marry his daughter Jane and they agreed behind my back so I'm fucked." I said.

**_"Well why don't you find some other girl to you know pose as your fake fiancé I mean that's a great way to get out of the marriage hell I'll go ask leah if you need her help." _**Seth said and I got to thinking and smirked.

"Ok and no leah doesn't need to help me I only need her for if I'm drunk and need her to help me go home and stuff." I said we talked a bit more then I hung up and called alice.

**_"Hello this is alice." _**I heard and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey alice this is bella hey I kinda need your help with something." I said.

**_"Oh and what does the famous swan need help with?" _**She asked and I smiled.

"Well I have a dinner date with my family and this dumb girl they want me to marry and I was wondering if maybe you can be my fake fiancé?" I asked I had waited a long time for her to answer.

"Hello are you ok alice?" I asked.

**_"Yea I'm just fine bella just…..no don't ask me to do something like that that's just dumb of you to ask look I have to go I'm at work."_** Said said then hung up on me.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself and sighed.

"What's wrong big bear?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Nothing mom just ordered me to cancel a gig tonight just so I can eat dinner with my new fiancé I called alice to ask if she would pose as my fake fiancé and well that went down the drain." I said as I went and got my suit ready and looked in the mirror sadly.

"Well maybe rose will be willing to help." He said.

"Nah don't want her to go into a fight with miss stupid bitch." I said as I looked around my room.

"Look bella." He tried to say but stopped as he tried to form words.

"Emmett just go I guess mom is right I should settle down….I'll get married to Jane finish up collage and get a job as a cop or army solider I don't know a good paying job." I said as I closed the door and looked at my guitar and I grabbed it and played a few tunes after hours of not leaving my room I looked at the clock and sighed as I got up and I got dressed I then grabbed my wallet and keys and headed to my car but Emmett stopped me and fixed my bow tie a bit.

"God bella why didn't you just leave town and not deal with moms shit?" He said as he fixed it and I smiled a bit and patted my head.

"Because dad is dying I'm only staying here cause of him ok." I said as I left out the door and went to my car and then drove to Aro's home when I got there I parked my car outside on the side and I knocked on the door and the door opened and I saw alice.

"Alice?" I asked but she didn't say anything.

"Alice what the-." I tried to ask but she stopped me.

"Aro and your parents are waiting for you." She said and I looked at her sadly and I went inside she closed the door and left and I just looked at her walking form.

"Hello Zander." I heard and shivered at the voice and looked to see Jane with her dad and my parents.

"It's bella." I said with a glare.

"Bella, Zander make up your mind." My mom said and I glared at her.

"I'm sorry only my father…my real father may call me Zander you all may call me bella." I said as I straighten my jacket.

"Hmm not much on respect is she Phil?" Aro asked.

"Nope I don't respect anyone but my band brother father and anyone on my good list so excuse me for not having the best manners for people like you and my so called mother and stepdad are." I said as I glared at them and he smirked.

"She's got spunk." He said and I glared more.

"Come lets eat dinner and talk about wedding plans." He said and we all headed into the kitchen not before Phil hit my head before we entered and I growled as I sat down and Jane looked at me again and I sighed as I pulled out her chair.

"Is your daughter stupid and not know how to pull out a chair by herself?" I asked.

"Well yes she knows how." Aro said then I looked at his daughter.

"There now you know you can do it yourself no more needing help from me." I said as I looked at the table and layed my head down and looked to see my stepdad glaring at me and I glared back then Aro laughed.

"So Phil tells me you're in a band." Aro said and I lifted my head up.

"Oh yea I am I had to cancel a very important concert tonight just to come and eat dinner which I could do any other night but a concert in New York only happens once in you life and we could have met kiss and other cool bands but no here I am stuck in a house with you my idiot mom and stepdad and your daughter." I said and he just laughed.

"Maybe I can talk to a friend of mine in L.A. maybe I can get you a gig there if that's the right term?" He said and I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What's the catch?" I asked and he smiled.

"No catch just hate it that we made you miss an important concert just liked to repay you so kindly." He said and I scrached my head confused.

"But uh Aro sir my daughter has to stop playing to settle with your daughter." My mom said.

"Hmm that is true but come on let her play a few concerts she can still come back and be with my daughter and their kids." He said and I spit my water out coughing.

"NO NO NO I WILL NOT HAVE KIDS NO!" I yelled as I got up.

"Bella sit down." Phil said.

"No let me hear her speak." Aro said and I looked around the room and then at him.

"Sir look I really don't want to offend you but I don't want to have kids with your daughter I want kids with the girl I like the girl I want to be with God I don't want to be in a forced marriage because of my age I want to live my life maybe latter on down the road and get married to a girl I want to marry not that Jane isn't good enough and all but she isn't for me I want a girl that'll put up with me leaving once in a while to go to band meeting and stuff a girl who will have my kids and take care of them herself not some maid taking care of them or calling someone else dad if some guy hangs around her more and they asu,e that is their father…..I want my kids to run around in a yard and get dirty and go to public schools and so on not some dance private school where they shove bullshit down their throats I want my little girl to wear pants if she wants to not wear a uniform that's a skirt if she doesn't like it and if my son wants to wear a skirt and be gay that's what I want my son to do be themselves and I want their mom to accept them like that if my son wants to be gay and get a sex change God damn it I want my wife to support him not hide him or make him date girls just for an image to uphold…If my girl want to fuck with other girls and be like me hell I want my wife to support that." I said as I looked at them all.

"My family will be what I want my family to be not just some image for people to like fuck I don't care if the fancy people think my family is unprofessional that's my family." I said as I sat back down.

"Well I guess we can not do the wedding." He said and I smiled.

"Whoa wait what about the deal and all?" Phil said and I glared at him.

"Look to be honest your daughter is right in more ways then one." Aro said.

"No she isn't she's on drugs she's always doing that stuff with her band your daughter can help her out daughter always talks about her saying how beautiful she is and how she wants to Mary her." My mom said.

"Drugs?" Aro said and looked at me.

"I've taken a few drugs yes but I was with friends." I said.

"See." My mom said and I glared at her.

"Well if my daughter can help her then we keep the wedding." He said and I suddenly got a massive headache and I layed my head in the table and groaned.

_'Great just fucking great God damn mother and stupid fucking stepdad only putting on an image fucking headache is what they are.' _I thought as I lifted my head up and the cooks brought out the food and I just looked at the plate.

"Bella do you not like the food?" Aro asked.

"Hu oh no sorry I've lost my appetite a while ago." I said and just looked at the plate.

"Would you like some soup?" I heard and saw alice and smiled.

"Yea just a little thanks." I said and she took my plate and left and I looked at the table again.

"So bella how much does your band make in one gig?" Aro asked.

"It depends on who it's for we did one a few weeks ago we got about ten grand for it this one we were suppose to get up to a hundred grand cause of the travel." I said.

"See not enough you need a steady job." Phil said.

"Oh yea and baseball was a stedy job Hu Phil?" I growled and then some soup was placed In front of me and it smelt really good and I looked up to see alice looking at me she then walked away and I saw Jane glaring at me then I looked at my bowl and saw it was chicken noodle soup may favorite type of soup to I grabbed my spoon and ate some and smiled then I looked up to see my mom glaring at me and Phil to and I drank some of the beers at the table as I glared at them.

"What you should know I love chicken noodle soup since you're my mother oh wait…the maid took care of me not you and I really like beer to." I said as I finished the soup up and smiled.

"Hmm I love tomato soup especially when my wife makes it with grilled cheese." Aro said and I nodded as I drank a few more bottles and I looked to see I've drank eleven bottles.

"Yea I like that to." I said and alice came back and I felt a bit drowsy as I got up with everyone else.

"You ok bella?" Aro asked.

"Yea I'm great man just uh oh." I said as I fell the the ground laughing.

"Bella get up no." My mom said.

"You ain't my mother you're a monster leaving dad for that fat fuck over there." I said as I got up on my elbows.

"Um sir would you like me to take bella to her house?" I heard.

"You know where she lives?" I heard Aro ask.

"If she's well enough she might tell me." I heard.

"I ain't gatta tell no one nothing that's my home that's my lawn and that's my man cave in there." I mumbled.

"Oh just get her license and take her home." I heard my mom say.

"Well damn mother you can fuck yourself to while you're at it." I said I got up and stumbled to my car and I grabbed my keys but someone stopped me and I turned to see Alice and I kissed her but she pushed me away.

"Not here not now bella let me take you home." She said.

"But I'm wounded alice." I said.

"No your sick." She giggled.

"What'd you do to my soup?" I asked as she helped me to the passengers side.

"Nothing really I swear." She said.

"Ok did I drink a lot?" I asked.

"Let's say eleven bottles of beer are no longer on the wall." She said as she got in and started my car up and drove to my home and I couldn't help but touch her thigh and kiss her neck.

"You know you've could have told me you worked at Aro's." I said.

"We just met last night now stop bella." She said and I looked at her.

"Aww come on alice don't mean nothing I mean you and I did do stuff in my bed." I said and I felt her body heat up and I smirked.

"Yea well we were drunk ok so stop." She said and shoved me away and I growled.

"What are you a dog?" She asked and I glared at her.

"What?" She asked and then stopped the car and looked at me.

"So none of that was nothing to you just a quick drunk fuck?" I asked a bit slured.

"What no bella it was just some fun ok." She said.

"So nothing to you at all really nothing?" I growled and then she drove again I looked to my side of the window and saw some headlights coming to us and the next thing I know my side gets hit and we roll to the left and down a hill near a river I black out and wake up when I hear some talking and I look around still in the car and I see Alice outside of it on my side looking at me it she was upside down or was she right side up and the car was upside down I don't know all I know is that my head hurt.

"Yes she's awake hurry up and get here please." She said and I felt a pain In my chest area and looked to see a tree branch sticking out of it and then my head is moved away from it.

"Don't look ok bella just don't look." She said and stroked my face and I tried to move but my side hurt.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I tried to move.

"Don't move bella they said not to move just please relax to." She said and I nodded.

"Look all I know is that we got hit by another driver and that you are injured very badly the ambulance is on their way." She explained and I nodded as I passed out from blood going into my head.


End file.
